


Butcher

by fandom_MassEffect, Greykite



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, War, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Немного о том, как Шепард получил прозвище «Мясник Торфана».





	Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> Последствия боевых действий, убийства пленных, немного расчлененки в комплекте с тактикой устрашения, Шепард-отморозок.
> 
> Автор вдохновлялся цитатой из драббла [**«Пустые зеркала»**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7512455): «Лучше бы она предложила ему надеть бусы — те самые, кустарные, в которых он вышел на связь со штабом из захваченного командного центра, и от вида которых майора Кайла вырвало прямо на голографическую панель. Глаза пленных батариан в тонкой оболочке из затвердевшего унигеля, нанизанные на провода из безжалостно распотрошённого оборудования, которым управлялись защитные системы подземных бункеров».
> 
> Беты — [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru), [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)

...Ему на руки хлещет — теплое, темно-красное; странно, температура не должна бы ощущаться перчатками — разве что мелкой строкой выводиться на дисплей шлема, — но шлема нет, и многажды профильтрованный воздух касается лба, щек и губ с равнодушным, сухим безразличием.

Он втягивает этот воздух ноздрями, ломая сопротивление; еще и еще раз. Наконец-то осознавая, что дышит. 

Вдыхает запах того, что дымится, неохотно остывая, у него в ладонях.

И, не давая своему мозгу шанса потратить на обработку информации хотя бы секунду больше, плещет этим себе в лицо. 

Внутри холодно, еще холодней, чем обычно — и тихо: так, словно сердце остановилось, без предупреждения прекратив перегонять кровь. Тишине внутри отзывается тишина снаружи — такая полная, всеобъемлющая, что даже в ушах не звенит. 

Но алый всплеск помогает. Разгоняет оцепенение — слегка, слегка. Однако достаточно.

Он поворачивает голову — одеревенело, отрывисто. Рассеянным жестом размазывает по щеке — та дергается непроизвольно — теплые разводы. 

Лица солдат рядом с ним, даже не закрытые стеклами шлемов — большинство подняли их, убедившись, что воздух пригоден для дыхания, — кажутся настолько же неразличимыми, как морды батарианцев — мертвых и выживших. Размытыми белыми и смуглыми пятнами. 

Пятна собираются в фокус; оборачиваются в его сторону, как старые земные цветы, о которых он читал в детстве — «подсолнухи», вот же смешное слово, — следом за светилом-звездой. 

(Только лица; дула винтовок, направленные на последних уцелевших батарианцев, не сдвигаются и на долю миллиметра.)

У точки фокуса есть имя. Имя и звание. Шепард, Александр. Лейтенант-коммандер Альянса Систем. Командующий — здесь и сейчас.

Несмотря ни на что — командующий. Тот, кто приказывает — кто продолжает делать это, как будто не было никакого разрыва в последовательности, никакой задержки.

И бойцы слушаются — даже не его слова, не жеста: мысли. Она — в движении глазных яблок, в том, как капли чужацкой крови стекают к подбородку и капают на без того перемазанный, в кровавых ошметках, пол. 

Пятна и тени приходят в движение — деловитое, механическое. 

Шепард смотрит за этим, сосредотачивая взгляд — без какого-либо намерения или плана — то на одном, то на другом из солдат. Треть отряда — вряд ли многим больше: спасибо бомбам, замаскированным так хорошо, что даже он не смог загодя, по косвенным данным, определить все вероятные места, где пригодятся изученные на полигонах навыки обезвреживания; а также — патрульным отрядам Гегемонии, встреченным по пути. Нельзя было оставлять в живых ни одного свидетеля, и нельзя было оставлять даже своих раненых — если рана такая, что не выйдет дорого продать свою жизнь. 

Шепард приоткрывает рот и позволяет нескольким пряным каплям упасть себе на язык. И еще, и еще.

Уцелевших батарианцев, тем временем, грубо выстраивают вдоль стены — подгоняя прикладами и горячим, неласково щекочущим прикосновением омни-тулов; не забывая походя обыскивать в поисках спрятанного оружия. У вспомогательного состава оно в Гегемонии, по общепринятым данным, редкость (что-то там статусное, исторический атавизм), но во-первых, в живых остались (Шепард бегло отмечает взглядом отличия в униформе, мысленно сверяя их с картинками в справочнике) не только представители вспомогательного состава, а во-вторых, предосторожности никогда не бывают лишними.

Шепард кивает, наконец, — как будто сквозь воду, но твёрдо, — всё в норме, вмешиваться не нужно. 

Взгляд скользит чуть в сторону, привлеченный — на отзывчивом, тревожное рефлексе, — каким-то мерцанием, оттенком движения. Но это не что-то живое: мелкие осколки стекла поверх рваной путаницы проводов. На осколках — и ближайших к ним фрагментах металлической стойки, разбитой крупнокалиберным попаданием, — дрожат красные отсветы. Их источник — округлый символ, горящий посередине запертых тяжелых дверей. (Забавно: еще одно сходство между расами — цветовая маркировка недоступности. Должно быть, этому есть какое-то эволюционное объяснение.)

Значит, об этом позаботились тоже. Оперативно, с учетом всего.

Блокировать дверь сразу же заново — не было нужды: они хорошо позаботились о том, чтобы никто не пришел на помощь — по меньшей мере, не пришел вовремя. Для чего еще требовалась тотальная зачистка коридоров?..

(Тщательность и скорость зачистки всегда были противоречащими друг другу параметрами операции. Всегда, но только не сейчас).

* * *

...они ворвались сюда — и даже будто бы не осознали сразу и до конца, что вот она, их цель: красный жирный крест среди червоточин-коридоров, изъязвивших пустынную луну, точно переспелое яблоко.

Вокруг были батарианцы — много батарианцев, почти все — в легкой броне или даже просто в усиленных ударопрочным волокном мундирах Гегемонии; а еще — экраны, где гротескным эхом происходящего мельтешили бронекостюмы, взрывы и выстрелы — в пыли и дыму. 

Бойцы отряда видели всё это, до ненормального — с учетом условий — чётко, но смысл сам по себе выцвел после часов упорного, без передышки, продвижения вглубь и вперед. После боя в последнем — хронологически — коридоре, где сопротивление было гуще, упорнее всего — пускай даже с выведенными из строя щитами, пускай даже винтовки едва ли не взрывались у них в руках, враги цеплялись за свое численное преимущество до последнего. 

Но оставались рефлексы, и они у бойцов срабатывали безукоризненно — что теперь, что немногим раньше: когда в просвет разъехавшихся дверей безо всякого приказа, но с разницей не больше, чем в один-два вдоха, полетели гранаты — дымовые и свето-шумовые, не стоило рисковать без нужды.

(И, конечно же, Шепард помнит: колючий, холодный укол-щелчок — отозвавшийся эхом точно таких же, почти синхронных. Стимулятор, уколом впрыснутый в кровь; каждый сделал это перед последним рывком, повинуясь одному-единственному его — не приказу, жесту: модификации стандартного армейского.

Осознание не играло роли даже в этом. Таймер, отсчитывающий минуты от точки «ноль», встал на нужную отметку — мимо всякого волевого усилия: погрешность в расчетах оказалась минимальна настолько, что в итоге ей можно было пренебречь.)

Стреляя в цель под прикрытием тактической маскировки и направленных микро-взрывов; превращая перегретое, сходящее с ума вражеское оружие в бесполезные бруски металла; посылая в уязвимые сочленения сгусток плазмы — или вонзая, менее изысканно, нож по самую рукоять — они дошли. 

Именно так, как проговорено было на тренировках и брифингах — Шепард не зря вбивал в назначенных ему под начало бойцов все это, выкладываясь на полную, отказывая себе самому в лишнем времени на еду и сон. Все ради того, чтобы, даже понеся потери (больше средних, в рамках расчетных — согласно плану, одобренному высшим командованием — через голову командования непосредственного), даже находясь на пределе сил, отряд смог выполнить поставленную задачу. 

(Биотиков в отряде не было — ни одного. Не из-за потерь — сразу же. Шепард не доверял им — слишком нестабильному человеческому оружию, — и не стал бы полагаться на нечто столь ненадежное в таком деле.)

Батарианцы, конечно же, запаниковали. 

Они не ожидали ничего такого — пока там, наверху и чуть дальше, обе стороны героически перемалывали друг друга, и люди умирали, разбиваясь о периметр беспощадных, испытанных защитных систем, которые были старше, чем весь космический стаж их расы; покупая время на то, чтобы Шепард, лейтенант-коммандер Шепард из штаба майора Кайла, отличник подготовки из особой программы, прошел сквозь бункерную систему, как нож сквозь масло, не считаясь с потерями. Чтобы вскрыл управляющий центр, точно раковину моллюска, и ударил прямо в мягкое брюшко — сразу и наверняка. 

И тем более батарианцы не ожидали, что первым делом, даже раньше гранат, сквозь распахнувшийся зев тяжелых дверей на них высыпется то, что осталось от якобы элитной охраны. 

Впрочем, самым большим препятствием стали не эти солдаты, не успевшие даже, в конечном счете, понять, что происходит — когда Шепард сначала «снял» одного из них выстрелом в голову, а со следующими, рванувшими в сторону, покончило направленным взрывом. Нет, это были турели, встроенные в две противоположных стены; такие встречались им несколько раз за весь путь и взяли свою плату, но эти были всего мощнее — хотя о мощности вспоминалось только постфактум. 

Шепард не помнил, как именно взламывал этот последний защитный контур, отомкнувший, как оказалось, еще и двери — или механизм замка взломал по его молчаливому приказу кто-то еще; а может быть, электронику просто вывел из строя взрыв технической мины, и все получилось само собой. 

В панике батарианцы принялись палить в ответ — беспорядочно, из чего придется (приняв чужие правила игры, погрузившись в хаос, а значит — отняв у себя без того немногие шансы). Даже не разобравшись, куда именно пришелся первый залп диверсионного отряда — по осветительным панелям, основным и вспомогательным: осколки брызнули, добавляя случайных ранений и дезориентации. 

Должно быть, как раз тогда Шепарду и попали в шлем: отчаянным, косым выстрелом, на который встроенная электроника ответила резким треском и вспышкой помех. 

(Он не заметил. Он был в потоке, в том спокойном и бессмысленном состоянии, которым для него всегда характеризовался бой.)

Но эта паника была — ничто перед слитной силой, действия которой рассчитаны на каждый вдох и каждый выдох. 

У батарианцев отказывали щиты; отказывало оружие; не срабатывали команды на управляющих панелях, и ни один палец не успевал дотянуться до экстренной кнопки сброса. Кровь брызгала фейерверками — из плеч, голов, ног. 

И выжившие вскинули руки — по одному, точно в замедленной комедийной съемке: мы сдаемся, сдаемся!.. 

Но поток нес Шепарда за собой, а вместе с ним — и всех остальных. Он не мог остановиться так просто. Выстрел; пинок; удар ребром ладони; вдох; выдох — последовательность повторяющихся действий, независимых от сознания, но таких, которые — тело помнит, тело не врет, — обеспечивают выживание. Обеспечивают возможность еще раз наполнить легкие. 

И до сих пор, даже расстегнув — безотчетно — крепления ставшего бесполезным шлема и позволив ему упасть, откатиться в щель между стеной и вывороченной с места защитной панелью компьютерного терминала, он продолжал действовать словно бы по инерции. 

До тех пор, пока не подошел к одному из кресел, где сидели без движения и без звука, как парализованные, диспетчеры-батарианцы — и не откинул одному из них голову за подбородок.

Оказалось — та голова держится почти ни на чем, но — держится, бессильно ложась на наплечник легкой брони, пока Шепард смотрит на свои руки — на черные перчатки с пятнами алого.

У его соседа слева голова была снесена полностью — и теперь Шепард вспомнил, что сделал этот выстрел сам. Прямо от двери, почти не прицеливаясь, но безошибочно выцепив среди одинаковых чужацких морд именно того, кто мог сейчас же сориентироваться и стукнуть кулаком по тревожной кнопке — давая остальным силам Гегемонии понять (прежде времени), что их основной узел скомпрометирован и вскоре, возможно, будет захвачен.

(Застрелить — сразу же — оказалось проще; позиция это позволяла, а уже следом можно было задать быструю команду на омни-туле, посылая широкий электромагнитный импульс: выводя из строя хотя бы часть оборудования: так, чтобы любая направленная передача заглохла бы, не найдя узла-адресата.)

Его сосед справа, дрожавший до того, сжавшись на своем месте, как осиновый лист, обернулся — и вдруг начал кричать, пронзительно, на одной громкой ноте. 

Почти рефлекторно Шепард активировал омни-тул, экспериментальный одноразовый клинок — и полоснул. Просто чтобы сделалось тише.

* * *

...и сейчас именно с этой кровью на лице он шагает вдоль стены, оглядывая экраны — почти все сейчас мертвые или в разводах помех, — и управляющие панели под ними: без какой-либо практической цели — просто вбирая, безоценочно, информацию из окружающей среды.

Останавливается. 

Среди трупов на полу он замечает человека. Не раба — об этом говорит броня, пусть и не серийного образца, но подогнанная под человеческие пропорции, относительно хорошая, вполне новая. 

Трупу предателя повезло. Иначе бы его уже расстреляли: тут же, как дезертира. Вряд ли при жизни он превосходил Шепарда по званию.

Конечно, есть и другие — трупы, принадлежавшие людям. Мужчина в грязной, не по размеру одежде — вероятно, уборщик или кто-нибудь вроде; девушка с так и зажатым в пальцах обломком пластикового подноса, приносившая четырехглазым нечто, заменявшее у них кофе. У девушки не хватает половины головы; оставшийся глаз глядит в потолок недоуменно и слепо. Неважно, кто именно ее убил — батарианец или такой же человек.

Совершенно неважно.

Батарианцев, успевших, по видимости, свыкнуться, что теперь они вроде как считаются военнопленными, тем временем как раз не просто закончили строить в более-менее ровный ряд — еще и руки с ногами связали для надежности (кустарным методом, конечно же — наручников с силовыми полями на всех определенно бы не хватило). И держат на прицеле уверенно — не дернуться, не вздохнуть лишний раз. 

Взгляд Шепарда скользит по ним вновь — будто сканером. Подробнее, на этот раз, останавливается на знаках различия, а следом перемещается на горку оружия — и личных омни-тулов, и ещё какой-то вспомогательной техники персонального типа, которую все же конфисковали, — на полу у ног. Всё это, само собой, нужно будет разобрать; когда пленные компактно разместятся… хотя бы за той невзрачной дверью с решеткой по верху, которую Шепард заметил ещё чуть раньше. Следует удостоверится, конечно, что в догадке он не ошибся — тогда там будет хотя бы поилка в стене и отверстие для естественных нужд; но даже если и нет — сойдет тоже. 

Шепард вновь переводит взгляд на батарианцев; чуть наклоняет голову к плечу.

И только сейчас будто бы с ясностью осознает эмоцию, написанную на шерстистых лицах.

Страх. 

Парализующий, чуть ли не животный.

Штабные, по большей части. Те, кому предназначалось находиться в тылу, не на передовой. Не пиратская шваль — впрочем, зачастую как раз вполне бесстрашная; но и не элитный спецназ. Человеков, перепачканных кровью — и готовых пачкаться в ней ещё сильнее — они действительно видели первый раз в жизни.

И в последний, если на то пошло.

— Лоуэлл, — не повышая голоса, командует Шепард. Инженер вскидывает взгляд и коротко кивает, трогает за плечи двух других бойцов и подходит к основному пульту в середине комнаты. Он знает, что делать; и знает — как. Отключить то оборудование, что осталось неповрежденным — не активировав при этом случайно каких-нибудь внутренних контуров безопасности (которые просто обязаны существовать: никакая разведка не совершенна, даже если не зря есть хлеб с синтетическим заменителем масла). 

Если просто расстрелять тут всё, как мог бы возникнуть соблазн, какие-то части подземного комплекса наверняка останутся запертыми — включая те, где батарианцы уже точно держали человеческих пленников и рабов.

Шепард бы с удовольствием присоединился к инженерной команде — хотя, в отличие от Лоуэлла, не изучал специально батарианскую технику (вот образцы на разведывательных миссиях добывал, приходилось), а значит, мог в чем-то и помешать. Но у него была другая задача. Он был здесь командиром, в конце концов.

Он пытается пошевелить рукой, размять плечи — и спустя три бесплодных попытки осознаёт: не выходит. И не из-за раны. 

В его броне застряло что-то; сподручнее будет выковырять ножом.

Он протягивает руку — не глядя, и этот — не столько даже приказ, сколько непосредственное выражение указующей воли — снова не нуждается в словесной выражении.

...Его собственного ножа больше нет — потерян в горячке боя, там, где было слишком узко, чтобы вытащить винтовку. Да, выручал омни-тул, но во время перезарядки — удар даже обычным клинком в уязвимое место в сочленениях брони выигрывал дополнительный вдох, а иногда оружие даже встречало мягкую, всхлюпывавшую плоть — если раньше уже повезло повредить эту броню каким-то иным способом. И осталось оно, должно быть — глубоко в глазу какого-то батарианца, потерявшего шлем (они, впрочем, носили неполные шлемы куда чаще, чем люди — должно быть, здесь была какая-то разница между теми, кто принадлежал к официальным войскам Гегемонии — и к неофициальным).

Глазница. Да, точно. Одна из четырех. Он вспоминает это — распяленный рот, торчащую из бугристых складок темную ребристую рукоять. Поверх воспоминания ложатся — наискосок — строчки с экрана обучающего монитора: статья, когда-то, со скуки, прочитанная для спецкурса. 

Ксенология, раздел о ксенокультуре. Следом за справкой о биологических различиях и теоретическими вставками об эволюционной конвергенции. 

На врезке — изображение глаза, похожего на древнеегипетский, только глаз этих не два — четыре.

Шепард моргает; его память не всегда фотографически-совершенна настолько. Но сейчас это весьма удобно. Просто в самый раз. 

Батарианцы большое значение придают глазам.

Он взвешивает в ладони переданный — с готовностью отстегнутый от бедра пошатывающейся, но не потерявшей решительности сержантом Арданн (вся ее пятерка, кажется, выжила; стоит отметить это в отчете) — нож.

В конце концов: захват командного бункера — ещё не победа, только выигрыш стратегического преимущества; для того, чтобы закрепить успех, ему — и Альянсу — понадобится оружие помощнее.

* * *

...И снова была тишина. Но не такая, как тогда, сразу же, — более обыденная, деловитая, успокаивающая, иногда вспыхивающая звуком-другим: обрывком междометия, стуком, шарканьем.

Диверсионная группа сполна воспользовалась преимуществом перехвата контроля. Линии связи были заглушены уже полноценно — с установкой дополнительного своего оборудования, оборонительные системы — деактивированы, а батарианцы, искавшие спасения в глубине коридоров, оказались между двух огней. Защита командного бункера стоила отряду Шепарда еще двух жизней, но по сравнению с результатом этим можно было пренебречь. 

Он сам выходил с винтовкой вместе со всеми; выстрел — перерыв на охлаждение — выстрел, рутинный цикл стирал из головы всё остальное. 

Тем более, внимание оставшихся на поверхности и во внешних коридорах войск привлекли открывшиеся — как и было запланировано — хранилища (так это цинично, но здраво обозначалось на трофейных батарианских план-схемах) с живым товаром. Многие, безусловно, должны были погибнуть при попытке к бегству — с минимумом вооружения и подготовки нельзя было ожидать другого, — но это дезориентировало батарианцев; и, к тому же, после конца войны неизбежно будет признано в качестве ещё одного несомненного доказательства преступности режима Гегемонии — особенно если корреспонденты Альянса подсуетятся и вовремя подсунут непосредственные доказательства доказательства галактические журналистским организациям. 

В конце концов, ему удалось перенастроить турели — спасибо общегалактическим стандартам, от которых никто бы не стал отказываться даже ради какой угодно гордости, — так, чтобы те могли если не опознавать цели по-новому, то хотя бы вести непрерывный огонь, будучи активированными. Оставив следить за ними троих бойцов с соответствующей базовой подготовкой, Шепард смог, наконец, сосредоточиться на исполнении основного плана.

Теперь же Шепард тяжело опустился в чуть покосившееся кресло, с которого совсем недавно убрали, наконец, начавший подпахивать батарианский труп. 

Лоуэлл не должен был подвести и здесь: экран знакомо мигал в ожидании сигнала. Однако он поднял собственный омни-тул, провел быстрое сканирование — норма. Как на прием, так и на передачу. 

Вздохнул глубоко. Провел рукой по волосам — рука была потная, грязная, и волосы, в общем, не лучше. 

Что же, пусть любуются. Выбора у них у всех особенного нет, не так ли?..

Послышалось тихое гудение; затем щелчок. Поверхность пошла рябью помех, но следом на ней всё же проявилось изображение. Строгий монохром — стандарты всё-таки удалось совместить, но только потому, что расстояние — в пределах одного региона одного планетоида, — оказалось приемлемым.

Фигур — за их спинами отблескивал тусклый металл со спешно повешенным на подобающее место флагом Альянса — было три. 

Двоих Шепард увидеть ожидал — майора Кайла, непосредственно координирующего торфанскую операцию, и еще одного майора, Эверетта, командующего объединенными воздушными силами и разведкой. Третьего — не ожидал, хотя с учётом важности операции и предварительного инструктажа, стоило бы. Адмирал Хакет. Точно такой, каким помнился ему по времени на «Арктуре» полутора годами раньше — только форма не парадная, полевая, вопреки даже тому, что в операции на поверхности адмирал не участвовал: был на орбите. 

Как бы то ни было. Шепард поднял руку, приложил к влажному, в грязных разводах лбу.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Шепард на связи. Докладываю о полном успехе миссии. 

Он не утруждал себя тем, чтобы подняться — или хотя бы привстать.

Майор Кайл нахмурился; ему явно это не понравилось, но ему вообще мало что нравилось в Шепарде — начиная с его особого положения при штабе и заканчивая полным правом на это особое положение. 

Такое никому не пришло бы в голову расписывать формально, но факт оставался фактом: выпускник программы спецназначения должен был подтвердить право на код N7. И не на каком-то там письменном экзамене в комплекте со сдачей предписанных нормативов. 

В реальной боевой обстановке. В соответствии с собственноручно разработанной стратегией, не полагаясь ни на чью дополнительную поддержку — но имея в распоряжении все ресурсы, которые сумеет, адекватно обстановке, предоставить Альянс. Включая человеческие ресурсы. 

Кажется, на этот счет у майора Кайла были какие-то возражения. Оттого, должно быть, он и молчал — но молчание Шепарда устраивало полностью.

— До нас дошла информация, — начал адмирал Хакет, сдержанно и степенно, как и всегда (точно таким же он был, заходя на чашечку кофе к его матери, помнит Шепард — такой же застегнутый на все пуговицы и старомодный с виду, и с виду же восхищавшийся офицерской честью в ее высшем изводе — но на деле, на самом деле... скажем так: Хакет видел и делал столько дерьма, что снилось мало кому). — О том, что подавляющее большинство ещё оказывавших сопротивление на момент финальной фазы операции сил Батарианской Гегемонии — а также отдельные батарианцы в составе пиратских формирований, — складывали оружие и объявляли о сдаче под воздействием определенного сообщения по внутреннему каналу связи. 

— По всем внутренним каналам, — поправил Шепард. 

Работу по взлому делал, в основном, снова Лоуэлл — не без помощи всё той же сержанта Арданн, прошедшей незадолго до начала операции профильные курсы. 

Сам Шепард только координировал их: в общих чертах. 

Он знал, чего хотел добиться — однако это было сложнее, чем просто генератор помех или даже перехват-прослушка. 

Трансляцию — а потом и запись — они вели из загона для рабской силы: тесного, закрытого со всех сторон наглухо, кроме единственной узкой двери с решеткой, сквозь которую можно было спускать пищевой контейнер. Там даже уже были камеры, связанные с частью наблюдательных систем центра, — ничего особенно добавлять не пришлось. Разве что скорректировать угол. 

А ещё — вынести тела, оставшиеся внутри, и сложить к остальным. 

(Во время атаки он верно расставил приоритеты; но если уж сигнал, оповещающий о предельной угрозе, подать не удалось — то кто-то из батарианцев, не разобравшись, видимо, в истинной цели атаки, успел активировать запуск отравляющего газа: с личного переносного пульта. Сбои, которые диверсионный отряд внес в оборудование командного центра, никак не могли этому помешать. 

Но, конечно, эти потери тоже попробуют приписать ему. Шепард про себя усмехнулся — как если бы ему ещё оставалось, что терять).

— Что за сообщение нужно было передавать, чтобы получился такой… эффект? — спросил Эверетт, всё еще недоумевая.

Шепард крутанул кресло вправо — к широкому, пока что темному экрану. 

— Не хотите взглянуть?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, нажал на кнопку.

* * *

...Батарианец стоит на коленях; рука в черной броне сгребает его за густую шерсть на затылке — на пленнике нет не то что шлема, даже бронежилета. Он почти гол.

Человек отсутствует в кадре — есть только его рука, как инструмент, как сила природы. Голая, бледная по сравнению с коричневатой шерстью пленника, рука. И эта рука держит нож — обычный армейский нож, стандартный, с удобной ребристой рукоятью.

Обращение с этим ножом выдает привычку.

Привычка — также и в том, как, повинуясь щелчку пальцев (отклик задан программно, никаких неожиданностей) включается горелка: не плазма, но плазма здесь и ни к чему. 

Нож постепенно накаляется над огнем. Светится в темноте всё сильнее.

Батарианец пробует вывернуться, боднуть головой, может быть, даже укусить — но у него не выходит ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. Упрямая хватка не смещается, не скользит, несмотря даже на не слишком удобный угол. Пальцы другой руки, между тем, оттягивают веко с верхнего правого глаза, так, что белок становится видно целиком. Сначала нож поддевает внешний край — почти безобидно. А следом лезвие скользит вверх — быстро, одним уверенным движением. 

Все четыре века — вместе с частью окружающей кожи, там, где у людей бы начинались ресницы, — сползают картофельной шкуркой и беззвучно падают на пол. 

Всё происходит безо всякой анестезии, само собой. Батарианец кричит, распялив рот, но его крик нем — звукопередача отчего-то не работает. 

Человек, наконец, откладывает нож в сторону — воображение само дорисовывает звон. 

И активирует омни-тул. 

Глаз поддается легко, тонкая сеточка сосудов и нервов расступается под клинком без особого усилия. Даже легче, чем можно было бы подумать.

Человеческие пальцы держат глазное яблоко почти нежно. На них — не перчатки, нет: тонкая пленка уни-геля. (В конце концов, в стерильности нет никакой пользы или смысла — а вот в сохранении формы трофея как раз-таки есть. На время.)

Пальцы поворачиваются, как будто бы демонстрируя мертвый глаз в подробностях. И — опускают, с той же рассчитанной осторожностью, в матово-прозрачную, круглую в сечении емкость, наполненную чем-то вязким. Если приглядеться, она, эта емкость, напоминает крышку от одного из армейских термосов-кружек для энергетического напитка, штампуемых по единому стандарту на весь Альянс.

Внутри опознается всё тот же уни-гель — будучи разведенным, тот застывает не сразу, и этим можно воспользоваться — хотя ещё никто, наверное, не додумывался до в точности такого способа. Омни-тул на другой руке чуть светится оранжевым, запуская систему, предназначенную для экстренного охлаждения сложного оружия в бою. Подмороженными глаза сохранятся лучше. Достаточно долго.

Со следующими тремя глазами происходит всё то же самое. В той же беспощадной, размеренной последовательности движений и жестов. 

В конце пленник уже не кричит. Но он ещё жив, ещё в сознании. Слюна стекает по его подбородку из края рта, делая шерсть липкой. 

Рука в броне отпускает его, разжимается. Рука без брони толкает тело в сторону.

(Шепард смотрел на своих зрителей в упор; интересно, думалось ему, заметил ли за всё это время — с самого начала — кто-то, что рук на записи, по меньшей мере, три. В одиночку он бы не справился, следовало признать: но ему не хотелось разделять ответственность. 

Нет, пусть каждый, кто помогал ему держать батарианский отброс, делать раствор, накаливать и охлаждать, останется при своих. И благодарит какую хочет несуществующую высшую силу за то, что выжил.

Взгляд Шепарда скользнул из стороны в сторону, практически незаметно со стороны.

Нет, Кайл слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы не выблевать наружу свой последний офицерский паёк. По лицу Эверетта, похожему на печеный картофель, ничего прочесть нельзя.

А вот Хакет, похоже, понял).

Звук включается — резко, будто за кадром кто-то вдруг просто вспомнил об этом, или, наоборот, наконец подобрал друг к другу подходящие провода.

В поле обзора камеры вталкивают следующего пленника — растерянного, дрожащего. Не удержав равновесия, тот падает на ладони и колени. Сначала его взгляд блуждает, не находя, за что зацепиться, но следом находит уже прекратившее даже конвульсивно подергиваться тело — освещенное именно так, чтобы лучше всего демонстрировать четыре окровавленные дыры.

(Шепард скосил взгляд — лишь самую малость, хотя его лицо не должно было сейчас отражаться на экранах. 

Этот, более удачливый, всё же оставил ему отметку на память. Поперек указательного и среднего пальцев — следы зубов, острее человеческих; отчаяние, к тому же, придавало челюстям батарианца дополнительных сил. Хорошо, что на подвижности руки укус не сказался — пришелся не на суставы. 

Шепард не верил в везение — иначе счел бы, что это именно оно.

Как и то, что они вовремя успели оборвать запись — не желая, чтобы эффект чересчур смягчился от повторения одного и того же в одинаково-медлительном темпе.)

Укуса, как следствие, на видео нет: ужас при виде оскверненного тела товарища по службе успевает отразиться на лице следующего батарианца, и он, едва вскочив с четверенек на ноги, вновь бухается на колени. 

И пока затухает изображение, еще слышится вой — отчаянный вой, на грани потери человеческого (сказал бы он, иди сейчас речь о _людях_ , не о батарианских отбросах) облика.

(Дальше Шепард уже перерезал пленникам горло прежде, чем вырезать им глаза. 

Овчинка не слишком стоила выделки.)

Кадр меняется; перспектива смещается, открывая широкий вид на пустой, вымерший — нет, выпотрошенный, это слово будет точнее, — бункер.

Огни не горят, все системы отключены, даже аварийные — за исключением, надо полагать, подачи воздуха: потому что звук есть, и на заднем плане слышится шорох, с каким слабый воздушный поток выходит из решетки и касается неровностей на стенах. 

Луч фонаря пронизывает темноту, поначалу почти ослепляя. И в этом резком, контрастном свете, становится видно, что мертвое место — и в самом деле мертво. 

Безглазые тела сидят — или стоят, по-видимости прямо, — на своих назначенных постах, как должны были и при жизни. С их морд не счищена кровь — наоборот, срезано еще больше шерсти, как если бы кто-то в насмешку решил еще и воспользоваться на них человеческим архаизмом: опасной бритвой. 

И в мертвой тишине, наконец, начинает звучать голос — размеренно, через автоматический переводчик, произносящий предложение сдаться: словно зачитывая с листа.

* * *

— А потом я вышел с ними на связь сам.

— В таком виде? — сумел проговорить майор Кайл. 

Шепард чуть опустил взгляд; с такого ракурса украшение — если так можно было его называть, — было ему самому почти незаметно. 

— Разумеется. Иначе приложенные усилия частично пропали бы даром. Мне же было рекомендовано как можно рациональнее распоряжаться ресурсами.

Ожерелье — или, вернее сказать, бусы?.. он плохо разбирался в украшениях — вышло грубым: но таковы уж издержки кустарного производства. 

Шепард зажал одну «бусину» в пальцах. Несильно, только чтобы ощутить фактуру и форму. Затвердевшие, эти маленькие — чуть меньше, по прикидке (и данным из анатомического справочника, оставшегося почему-то — или, учитывая рабов, как раз понятно, почему — на одном из жестких дисков, конфискованных здесь в пользу Альянса), чем глазные яблоки homo sapiens, были без затей нанизаны на проволоку — довольно толстую, чтобы выдержать вес, но не настолько толстую, чтобы глаза в тонкой оболочке из охлажденного и затвердевшего уни-геля все-таки растеклись под давлением. Среди выпотрошенных блоков управления защитных систем — уже ненужных, в отличие от тех, которыми управлялись системы связи — как раз отыскались подходящие провода. 

Шарики были гладкие, почти целиком желтые, как желейные. Свет отражался от них, скользил. Сразу, быть может, и непонятно было, что они такое: если не знать. Но когда свет падал определенным образом, нельзя было не различить характерные очертания радужной оболочки — пускай и не человеческой, — и мертвые, неподвижные точки зрачков.

(Он позаботился, чтобы батарианцы — во время второй части трансляции — различили эти детали более чем хорошо). 

— Шепард, вы...

Он ухмыльнулся. Отчаянно и широко — почти оскалился, выставляя потемневшие без регулярного свидания со щеткой зубы.

— Я. Выполнил. Приказ.

Слова звучали чеканно, четко.

— Выполнил свой долг. И если кому-то это не нравится... — Он безошибочно нашел глазами непосредственное командование: невозможно-бледное для своего типа кожи, приоткрывшее рот — как будто забыло, как разговаривать — или, что более вероятно, пытается сдержать тошноту. — И если кому-то это не нравится — то приказы надо формулировать четче.

Майор Кайл всё-таки отвернулся — похоже, его наконец вырвало. Судя по звуку — прямо на вспомогательные датчики голографической панели. 

Майор Эвретт наклонился к уху адмирала, глядящего на эту сцену с непроницаемым и непонятным лицом; зашептал что-то вроде: «Я отведу… Успокоительное…» Адмирал, не отворачиваясь, рассеянно кивнул. 

Кайла увели. Эверетт всё же не удержался напоследок, бросил взгляд в экран — то ли надеясь, что Шепард не заметит, то ли как раз-таки наоборот.

Они с самым высоким начальством остались наедине. Насколько это можно было так назвать.

На лице адмирала Хакета всё же сформировалось выражение. Укоризна. Почти отеческая — если бы Шепард утруждал себя тем, чтобы воображать на его месте своего покойного отца. 

— Вы действовали...слишком радикально, лейтенант-коммандер. — В умении формулировать Хакету не откажешь. Всё-таки в его звании он обязан быть еще и политиком, хотя понимают это не все. — Тем не менее, действенность предпринятых вами… мер трудно недооценивать.

(Да уж. На такое беспрецедентное количество военнопленных можно, извернувшись, достаточно много выменять у Гегемонии.

Те, кого казнил — кого _вырезал_ — Шепард на самом деле, не слишком влияли на общую картину.

Меньшее ради большего. Беспощадная математика войны.)

— Я обдумаю вопрос о том, чтобы представить вас к награде, лейтенант-коммандер, — добавил Хакет. — И можете считать, что подтверждение вашего армейского кода вы заработали.

— Служу Альянсу, — отсалютовал Шепард без тени улыбки или насмешки — все вымыто, вылущено недавней бравадой.

— Отставить, — не меняясь в лице, не тратясь даже на легкий формальный жест, произнес Хакет. — Да, вы послужили Альянсу, и ваша... наглядная демонстрация оказалась очень эффективна. Однако неизбежно будет поднят вопрос численности жертв. И их целесообразности. — Хакет сделал паузу; небольшую, рассчитанную. — Разумеется, не только в вашем отряде. Речь о всей операции в целом.

— Несмотря на принцип военной необходимости?

Ответное молчание адмирала говорило само за себя. Впрочем, вовсе отмалчиваться Хакет не стал — что делало ему честь. 

— Общественность не склонна понимать некоторые вещи, даже если те не являются предметом разбирательства для военно-полевого суда. Вам следует осознавать это. Особенно общественность… — Адмирал явно хотел, по застарелой привычке, сказать «международная», забавная особенность людей, заставших прежнюю эру. — ...межгалактическая, — нашел он, наконец, компромисс, не изменившись в лице, не помедлив больше лишней секунды. Как и следует хорошему политику. — Но и Альянс, в свою очередь, не готов отдавать… перспективного офицера на растерзание. Даже вопреки давлению со стороны. Это довольно… деликатная ситуация с дипломатической точки зрения. 

— Совет утрется, — заметил Шепард как бы рассеянно, невзначай — словно не обратив внимания, что использовал слово, неподобающее при обращении к вышестоящему. — Они использовали нас, чтобы разобраться с батарианцами — у самих были связаны руки. Так что они промолчат. Сделают вид, что ничего не было. А Гегемонии будет тем более не с руки затевать разбирательство.

— Поэтому вы и..? — «Поступили именно таким… радикальным образом», мог бы добавить адмирал Хакетт. Но он не сделал этого. Только его глаза изучали Шепарда ещё с каким-то новым, дополнительным пониманием — и интересом. 

Шепард молчал в ответ.

— Вы умный человек, Шепард, — уронил, наконец, Хакет. — Я помню вас еще при вашей матери. — Интересно: по мелким поручениям, сразу после зачисления на службу, на ее корабле — или ещё раньше, в детстве, когда на этом корабле Александр Шепард-младший по большей части просто жил?.. Любопытно, который пласт наблюдений Хакету представлялся сейчас важнее. Впрочем, Александр был не в положении для подобных праздных расспросов. — Вы ещё пригодитесь Альянсу, — продолжал адмирал. — Но не сейчас.

Взгляд Хакета даже сквозь экран с блёстками редких помех был внимательным — «до дрожи», сказал бы кто-то, но Шепард не имел такого опыта: дрожать перед начальством. И перед этим конкретным — в особенности. 

— Сейчас же вам желательно оказаться на год-другой вдали от софитов. Я выражаюсь ясно?

— Так точно. У вас есть для меня конкретное назначение, адмирал?

Разговаривать о назначении в бункере чуждой расы, упираясь ногами в так и не отмытый (и зачем бы?) от крови пол, раздавливая между делом в пальцах мертвый желтоватый глаз (пачкаясь больше в уни-геле, чем в биомассе) — мать, должно быть, упала бы в обморок (если она вообще это умеет). Шепард лениво усмехнулся про себя.

— Вы, полагаю, знаете капитана Андерсона? — спросил, между тем, Хакет. 

(Взгляд адмирала прыгнул к остаткам батарианского глаза в ладони Шепарда — всего на мгновение, но не заметить было нельзя. Выдержкой он отличался, как бы там ни было, неимоверной.)

— Он поручился за меня при поступлении в спецпрограмму, — кивнул Шепард. Вспоминая об этом, он чувствовал своего рода благодарность — хотя не вполне понимал мотивы капитана; тот знал его отца, это верно, но голос матери всегда был среди офицеров гораздо слышнее. И убедительнее — тут ей не отказать.

— Отлично. Недавно под командование Дэвида Андерсона был отдан ССК «Токио». Можете считать, что поступаете в его распоряжение в должности старшего помощника — как только перевод будет согласован. 

— Мне сообщат о сроке, до истечения которого я должен буду приступить к новым обязанностям? — осведомился Шепард. 

— По обычным каналам. В самое ближайшее время — возвращаться на «Арктур» вам нет, как понимаете, никакой необходимости. Следите за сообщениями на персональном терминале.

Выходит, до стандартной недели включительно — столько может понадобиться, чтобы выйти на связь и дернуть за все ниточки, за какие адмирал посчитает нужным. 

— И последнее, лейтенант-коммандер. — Хактт сделал очередную паузу — более весомую, пожалуй, чем за весь их приватный разговор до того. Адмиральский взгляд приобрел тяжесть — тоже _почти_ отеческую, но вполне однозначную во всех других отношениях. — ...Приберитесь за собой. Тщательно.

— Разумеется, сэр. Уж что, а прибрать грязь, — Шепард вновь ухмыльнулся, — это я умею. 

Надо было отдать адмиралу Хакету должное — он удержался и никак не прокомментировал эту последнюю дерзость, просто оборвав связь.


End file.
